


Time to take your temperature

by Gold_wings



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, Medical Kink, rectal thermometer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_wings/pseuds/Gold_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard likes to us antique medical equipment on the side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to take your temperature

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Im still pretty new to the writing world so please go easy on me this is first time writing something like this, and my first Star Trek fic so I hope u'all like it

“Bones what on earth is that” Jim asked nervously. 

“O this little old thing it’s nothing really just an antique piece of medical equipment” Leonard purred.

Jim shivered in anticipation as he felt his pants tighten, “what was it used for?” he asked licking his drying lips.

Leonard eyes seem to light up with a hint of mischief, but his voices deepen with lust giving away how he was really feeling “it was used to take a patient's temperature” 

“Really how in the world could a little glass stick tell you my temperature” Jim sassed.

Leonard stepped closer “well I could tell you, but I’m sure you would just get bored, so I will show you” and with that Leonard garbed Jim by his left bicep and pulled him over to his bed.

“What are you doing” Jim yelped as Leonard pulled him over his lap, his penius getting harder from this new position.

“Why Jim I’m doing what any good doctor would do, I’m going to take your temperature” Leonard slipped his fingers into the waistband of Jim’s pants and underwear,  
And with a quick yank pulled them down, reveling Jims well toned ass, Jim gave a little whimper as the cold air hit his bare rear.

Leonard patted Jim butt and cooed “now now be a good little patient and doctor McCoy will give you a lollipop.”

Jim shivered and whispered a “yes doctor”

Leonard gave Jims butt a few rubs before using his thumb and forefinger to part Jims butt cheeks exposing his little pink pucker.

Jim gasped as he felt a generous amount of lube placed on his hole and he could not help but moan and roll him hips as Leonard massaged the lube on his pucker dipping his finger tip inside him to make sure he was nice and silky.

As soon as Leonard deemed him lubed up enough, he grabbed the thermometer and slowly pushed it into Jims rectum till it was as far as it needed to be for an accurate reading cupping Jim’s rear with his hand to make sure the thermometer did not slide out or go into far “now we wait to see if you have a fever” 

Jim sighed he knew it was weird but he felt so safe and loved draped over his friend and lover lap.

Leonard started to rub Jims lower back “you’re doing so well just a little longer” and the hand that was holding the thermometer started to twist it and pull it in and out gently fucking Jim with the medical instrument.

Jim wined and wiggled around “Bones” he gasped as the thermometer poked his prostate Leonard kept the motion up letting Jim rub himself off on his lap  
After a few more thrust from the thermometer Jim ejaculates all over the doctors lap.

He lays limp over Leonard lap as Leonard pulled the thermometer out and held it up to read it “humm it seem you have a bit of fever” Leonard said Jim huffed “I wonder why” he muttered.

Leonard helped Jim off his lap and brought him up for a lip crushing kiss such a good little patient you want your lollipop now Jim smiled and shook his head yes, Leonard pushed Jim down onto his keens as he unzipped his own pants letting his erection spring free here you go.

**Author's Note:**

> how did u'all like please leave a review to let me know thank you
> 
> P.s. if your a reader of my other stories sorry for the no/slow updates I have been in bad health, but i'm hoping to start writing again soon.


End file.
